elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
El Goonish Shive (story arc)
El Goonish Shive is the first story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on January 21st, 2002 and closed on May 25th, 2002, for a total of 125 comics. This arc includes several minor storylines serving to introduce each of the main characters (sans Ellen) as well as several recurring characters, from the main universe and otherwise. Introductions The very first El Goonish Shive storyline, Elliot and Tedd introduced the comic and themselves to the readers, openly admitted the initial suckiness of first comics, attempted to get Sarah to provide fanservice for her introduction and introduced their high school, Moperville North. Dr. Germahn and Amanda also made their initial appearances. The Goo During an average science class at Moperville North, Tedd's goo project came to life and escaped. As Tedd and Elliot tracked it down after school, the goo found steroids and grew to an enlarged state. Elliot encountered it and engaged the beast to a draw before retreating, unable to inflict damage on it. Tedd attempted to use the sprinkler system to dilute the goo, but attempts to activate it with a lighter failed when the system turned out to be broken. Forced to action, Elliot used the lighter to set the goo on fire, destroying it, only to be upset when he realized he forgot to give his attacks pointless Japanese names during the battle. Shade, Part 1 The day after the goo attack, the event was featured in the local paper, attracting someone's interest. Sarah then attempted to ask Elliot out to a movie, but he apparently misinterpreted her advance as a group activity and invited Tedd along as well. After the movie, Tedd returned home to find the interested someone, Grace, awaiting him. Tedd invited her in and they immediately came across Tedd's father, who immediately recognized her as "Shade Tail". He told Tedd to call only Elliot and Sarah over for help the next day and said the whole things is "DGB". (Dad's Government Business.) Meanwhile, a pair of shadowed figures ended their search for Grace for the night. The next day, Elliot arrived at Tedd's house and was updated on what's was going on, and introduced Jeremy in the process. Grace got hooked on Black and White while Elliot convinced Sarah to come over to help acquire proper clothes for Grace. Sarah disguised Grace briefly while Elliot admitted to Tedd that he knew Sarah was trying to ask him out last time. With Grace disguised she and Sarah went to the mall and acquired some proper clothes. While there Grace admitted she's a surprising 160 pounds in weight. With the day over and mall closed, the two took a shortcut through an alley and ran into a mugger. Grace transformed into her form and telekinetically disarmed him which frightened him off before she collapsed from the strain and Sarah had to carry her to the car. Q&A #1 For the first official Q&A, Dr. Germahn and Amanda explained the mystery of Grace's weight, introduced Shrink Soda, the nature of The Hammers for punishing offensive men and in the process of discussing the last question inadvertently gave their names which were the answers to the last question. Shade, Part 2 Elliot and Tedd were playing a game of scrabble when Sarah walked in and yelled at Tedd about Grace, Tedd retorted that she shouldn't just barge into his room as he may have been naked. After seeing Grace's half-squirrel form both Elliot and Sarah both blamed Tedd for it, but Tedd's father said that his son wasn't the one responsible. He explained about Project Lycanthrope and how it involved Grace and her brothers. Grace woke up from a nightmare involving a scary face and saw Grace standing beside her. They talked and Grace expressed surprise that Sarah was not more scared of Grace's squirrel form to which Sarah said she had experience with that sort of thing. Before Sarah could explain more about her experience, other than the fact that involved Tedd and a school project, Elliot and Tedd's father arrived with documents about Grace. Elliot persuaded Grace to explain more about her brothers and how she found Tedd. Grace explained that she wanted to find a way to free herself and make it so her brothers can't transform and threaten people. Elliot wanted to know why Grace arrived at Tedd's house naked and Grace explained that she used her full squirrel form to escape and couldn't bring clothes with her except her hairband. After that Elliot apologized for being so pushy and left. Sarah soon followed. Tedd was about to follow but Grace stopped him with a tail hug. Relations, Part 1 When Sarah caught up with Elliot she asked him why he was leaving so suddenly. Elliot changed the subject and responded with the advice that since someone tried to mug her she should visit his martial arts class which she agreed to while still puzzled at Elliot's behavior. The next day at school during lunch Tedd met with Elliot for the first time on that day and revealed that he slept on the couch the previous night (presumably with Grace) and overslept until he woke up naturally due to the absence of an alarm clock in that room. When Sarah came over to talk to Elliot about his avoidance of her Elliot expressed nervousness until the end of lunch period bell gave him an excuse to escape. When Tedd got home he was greeted by half-squirrel Grace with a pounce and confirmed his suspicions that she liked him. After she transformed back to human form Grace expressed her desire to got to school once her brothers were neutralized. They then discussed Elliot's actions toward Sarah in the context of their relationship and Grace came to the conclusion that Elliot was going to break Sarah's heart. April Fools Week The storyline started with Tedd presenting Sarah with flowers and the two of them acting like they were in love. This was followed by a panel saying the strip was never completed due to Dan being hammered severely (presumably by Sarah). The panel also contained an apology and wish for the readers to have a happy first of April. The next strip had Sarah complaining because she was depicted as a squirrel-girl with Grace stating that it was a tradition and Sarah retorting that the strip was less than a year old. The next comic contained only a motionless Jeremy who growled in the last panel. The next two strips were dialogue only because supposedly Dan ate his pencil, his pen and the pencils he bought the next day. Elliot tried to take advantage of the situation by saying that Sarah was running around naked which, since his conversation partner had changed from Tedd to Sarah between strips, got him hammered. The final strip saw all of the main cast (up to that point) turned into half-squirrels which signified Dan being out of ideas. Relations, Part 2 When Sarah and Elliot got to the martial arts dojo Sarah was introduced to Justin and Nanase. Elliot's teacher Sensei Greg was revealed and was shown to be attempting to go Super Saiyan. While Elliot was with Greg, Justin explained the origin and mechanic of anime-style martial arts to Sarah and pointed out Nanase to Sarah, as the only student able to beat Elliot. Greg then asked Elliot to spar with Nanase as a demonstration for Sarah hoping to gain her as a new student. During the sparring match Nanase demonstrated her color clone magic and Elliot demonstrated his Tamashii Gekido attack. The match also featured the first summoning of the Demonic Duck. The match ended with Nanase the victor and as was apparently tradition Nanase kissed Elliot. When Sarah saw this, she ran from the dojo. After discussing Sarah's reaction with Nanase, Elliot realized that he was being inconsiderate toward Sarah and left the dojo to look for her. He found her in the ice cream parlor where he discovered that she loved him. As he sat in a state of shock, she regretted telling him that and left. When Elliot came to his senses, he ran outside and frantically started searching for her, calling out her name. His calling attracted the attention of Nanase and her realization of Elliot's feelings toward Sarah led her to the conclusion that she should breakup with him and she told him that their relationship was never romantic. Catnip Sarah ended up at Tedd's house and saw him sleeping on the couch with Grace in her cat form. When they woke up they explained and showed what they have been doing via a video they had made. Earlier Grace had an idea about how to make her brothers less threatening involving zapping them with the Transformation Gun. She suggested Tedd test the idea by zapping her into a cat form. Tedd resisted the idea but Grace went ahead with it anyway. When Grace first tried to turn back to normal she failed and asked Tedd to turn her back with the TF gun but Tedd refused on the grounds that he believed she could do it if she concentrated hard enough. On the second try she succeeded and subsequently cycled through her half-squirrel, human, and cat forms before turning human again. Seeing that she only could transform out of forms the TF gun gave her and could access them at will Grace then asked Tedd what the best combat form the gun could give her was. Tedd indicated that it was Jeremy's. Grace took the gun and looked at all the forms stored before submitting to try the Jeremy form. When she gained it the hedgehog spines tore through her shirt. She reverted to normal quickly stating that the Jeremy form was creepy and that she needed to change shirts. While she did so Tedd resisted the urge to watch her change shirts and gave in only after she had finished. To wrap up the evening Tedd decided to have fun with Grace's cat form using catnip. After Sarah had watched and heard all this she decided to go home. That night Grace had a nightmare that woke Tedd who came to her forgetting to put on his glasses. Grace was surprised to see him without them but asked him not to go get them but to lie with her. Tedd explained why he wore the glasses and how that led to him meeting Elliot but did not go into detail on that point. The next morning Tedd found himself still in Grace's bed when his alarm went off. He quickly dashed to the bathroom and denied he was again sleeping with Grace as his father suspected and his father apparently believed Tedd's story. Category:Story arcs